The invention relates to a convertible vehicle with a roof comprising at least three separate roof parts.
The invention relates to the problem of improving a convertible vehicle of the type known from German Patent Publication No. DE 299 13 486 U1, so that linkage units, provided to move roof parts of the convertible vehicle, can be moved with less driving power and, when the roof parts are shifted jointly, a decrease in the stresses on the material is possible in the region of the drag bearing.
In other to achieve this objective, a convertible vehicle in accordance with the invention includes three separate roof parts, two of which are formed into a first movement unit and one of which constitutes a second movement unit which is situated rearward of the first movement unit. The roof can be stowed in a rear region of the vehicle. A main support is arranged at an edge of the roof. A first supporting part is connected to the first movement unit and is pivotally mounted to the main support while a second supporting part is connected to the second movement unit and is also pivotally mounted to the main support. A coupling rod couples the supporting parts together.
In the region of its two movement units, the roof constructed in accordance with the invention has at least one intermediate linkage for controlling adjustment of the roof parts in the region of the main support. By means of the intermediate linkage(s), reduced adjusting forces can be imparted to the supporting parts of the two movement units which are connected over the coupling rod. This is due in part to the fact that a one-step motion reduction of the driving movement takes place. This is advantageous especially in the respective initial and end phases during the opening or closing process, because in these phases of the movement of the roof parts, the adjustment forces, brought about especially by the locking position and/or the dead center position of the linkage parts, can be minimized and the driving power for initiating the movement can also be reduced with the intermediate linkage or linkages. During the adjustment movement of the roof parts, a movement, gentle to the material, is achieved in the region of the movement units, having a plurality of linkage legs, in the course of the whole path of the movement with largely constant driving forces.
By means of an appropriate optimization of the fulcrums and lever ratios in this system of linkages, the mechanical advantage of the intermediate linkage can be varied in the region of the linkage elements as a function of the force and velocity so that, with little effort, an adaptation to different roof systems is possible. In addition, for the stowing phase of the roof parts, a gas spring is integrated as a damping element in the force flux. With the damping spring, a controlled stowing of the roof is possible and the subsequent shifting of the roof into the closed position is supported actively.
Further details of the invention arise out of the following description and the accompanying drawings.